


Начать снова

by Fanfiction_Johnlock



Series: Один кадр Джонлока [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction_Johnlock/pseuds/Fanfiction_Johnlock
Summary: Разорвав абъюзивные отношения, Шерлок находит нового возлюбленного, которым становится Джон.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Один кадр Джонлока [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070783
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Begin Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530882) by [Sini333](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sini333/pseuds/Sini333). 



_Последние восемь месяцев я считала, что всё,  
На что способна любовь — это страдания.  
После чего любовь заканчивается.  
Но в среду в кафе я поняла, что всё может начаться снова._

Пытаясь заглушить окружающие его звуки переполненной кофейни, Шерлок вставил в уши наушники. Виктор всегда ненавидел это место, хотя Шерлок так и не смог понять, почему. Сейчас же он наслаждался домашней атмосферой в одиночестве, поскольку миссис Хадсон, хозяйка кафе, была старым другом его семьи.

Порой, под конец их отношений Шерлоку казалось, будто Виктор существует, только чтобы ненавидеть всё то, что любит Шерлок, и играющая в наушниках музыка напомнила ему об этом. Виктор никогда не понимал эту песню, утверждая, что она скучна и недостойна его внимания. Шерлоку же она всегда нравилась — от её слов по спине пробегали мурашки.

Шерлок оторвал взгляд от учебника, услышав, как кто-то тихо окликнул его.

Слова раздражения замерли на языке, когда он встретился взглядом с добрыми голубыми глазами.

Склонив голову набок и широко улыбаясь, молодой парень смотрел на него сверху вниз, и Шерлоку понадобилось непозволительно много времени, чтобы понять, что к нему обращаются. Он вытащил наушники и попытался заставить свой голос работать, но в итоге смог только робко промычать приветствие.  
— Ты — Шерлок, правильно? Младший брат Майкрофта? — должно быть, на лице Шерлока отразилось замешательство, поскольку молодой парень тихо рассмеялся и протянул руку, — Джон Уотсон. Майк встречается с моим приятелем, — в сознании Шерлока вспыхнуло узнавание, когда он пожал ладонь Джона в ответ.

Они уже встречались несколько месяцев назад, на вечеринке, куда его притащили Майкрофт и Виктор. Встреча с Джоном была единственной приятной частью той ночи.  
— Точно, по-моему, вечеринка у Гэвина, да? — Джон рассмеялся, и от этого смеха в груди Шерлока что-то потеплело, но он быстро подавил это чувство, не желая снова наступать на одни и те же грабли.  
— Его зовут Грег, но да, — Джон рассмеялся, указывая на стул напротив Шерлока, — не возражаешь, если я присоединюсь? Или ты ждёшь своего парня? Как его зовут, кстати, Маркус? — Шерлок почувствовал, как в груди сжался комок при упоминании о бывшем парне.  
— Его зовут Виктор, и нет. Мы с ним больше не вместе. Конечно, я буду очень рад, если ты присоединишься. — Покраснев, Джон отодвинул стул, сел напротив Шерлока и сочувственно ему улыбнулся.  
— Это отстой, чувак, расставания хуже всего.  
— Да, десять из десяти не рекомендуют. — Фыркнув, Джон уронил голову на стол и расхохотался, шокировав Шерлока.

Виктор никогда не смеялся над тем, что говорил Шерлок. По крайней мере над тем, над чем ему полагалось смеяться. Зато он никогда не отказывал себе в саркастичной усмешке, когда Шерлок признавался ему в любви.  
— Что читаешь? — наклонившись вперёд, Джон подпёр рукой подбородок и посмотрел на Шерлока полными любопытства глазами.  
— О, это о пчёлах, — покраснев, Шерлок взял со стола тяжёлый том и прижал его к груди. Виктор ненавидел одержимость Шерлока пчёлами.  
— Весь этот том об одних только пчёлах? — голос Джона звучал изумлённо, а не сердито или разочарованно, как у Виктора, и Шерлок подавил счастливую улыбку. — Господи, как много здесь должно быть информации?  
— Это только третий том. У меня есть все десять, — у Джона отвисла челюсть, и он с благоговением уставился на книгу.  
— Серьёзно? Сколько видов пчёл вообще существует?  
— Известно около двадцати тысяч видов, относящихся к семи различным биологическим семействам.  
— Невероятно, — Шерлок быстро заморгал, не зная, как отнестись к восторженному комментарию. Его разговоры с Виктором даже в самом начале их отношений не были такими.  
— Ты… Ты действительно так думаешь? — Улыбка Джона слегка померкла, но он с энтузиазмом кивнул.  
— Да, я и понятия не имел. У тебя есть любимые? — Шерлок даже не попытался сдержать улыбку.

Они проговорили несколько часов, обсуждая пчёл, музыку и искусство, и каждый раз, когда Джон смеялся, Шерлок всё больше забывал о воздвигнутых им стенах.  
— Не могу поверить, что ты никогда не видел «Белое Рождество»! Это же классика! — Шерлок понятия не имел, как они завели разговор о рождественских фильмах, но сейчас ему было абсолютно всё равно. — Мы с мамой смотрели этот фильм каждый год. Этот и «Чудо на тридцать четвертой улице».  
— В моей семье не особенно любили смотреть фильмы, когда я рос, а Виктор… — Шерлок едва заметно вздрогнул, вспомнив унижения в своих прошлых отношениях, и откашлялся, стараясь не обращать внимания на боль. — Он… Он никогда не любил Рождество. — Почувствовав жалость, исходящую от Джона, Шерлок ощутил горечь во рту.  
— Эй, ты свободен в субботу? — Шерлок нахмурился, но тем не менее кивнул в знак согласия. — Отлично, значит ты придёшь ко мне, и мы будем смотреть «Белое Рождество»! — приподняв бровь, Шерлок посмотрел на ухмыляющегося парня напротив.  
— Сейчас июль, — Джон рассмеялся, и этот счастливый, полный веселья смех с лёгкостью разрушил оковы, которые Шерлок начал возводить вокруг своего сердца.  
— Я знаю. Но «Белое Рождество» должен посмотреть каждый, и мне вовсе не хочется ждать пять месяцев, — при виде мальчишеской улыбки на лице Джона, Шерлок почувствовал, как его губы вновь расплываются в ответной улыбке. — Что скажешь? Мы можем взять еду навынос, завернуться в одеяло и посмотреть лучший рождественский фильм всех времён? — Внезапно перед глазами пронеслись обрывки некоторых воспоминаний, и Шерлок ощутил зарождающуюся в груди панику.  
— Ты… Ты имеешь в виду свидание? — Джон пожал плечами, озаряя Шерлока озорной улыбкой.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы это было свидание? — Шерлок хотел сказать «да», но прошлый опыт заставлял его сомневаться.  
— Я не лучшая кандидатура для свидания, Джон…  
— Виктор тебе это сказал? — Шерлок застыл, желая опровергнуть это, желая сказать, что каждый из его бывших партнёров придерживался той же позиции, но единственный голос, который он слышал — был голосом Виктора.

Тёплая рука накрыла его руку, и Шерлок задохнулся, подняв глаза и встретившись с серьёзным взглядом Джона Уотсона.  
— Он ошибался, Шерлок. Я не знаю, что он тебе сделал, но что я действительно знаю, так это то, что Виктор Макблядский* — полный ублюдок, раз посмел причинить боль кому-то вроде тебя. — Шерлок не смог сдержать смешок, вырвавшийся из груди. — Вот и всё. Намного лучше, да? — кивнув, Шерлок протёр глаза и робко пожал руку Джона в ответ. — Так что скажешь? У меня дома, суббота, семь вечера?

Несмотря на то, что в голове до сих пор не замолкали тревожные звоночки, Шерлок кивнул и улыбнулся Джону, от чего лицо последнего снова озарила улыбка.  
— Супер! Дай мне свой номер телефона, чтобы я написал тебе адрес. — Они быстро обменялись номерами, и Джон продолжил рассказывать о том, как сильно Шерлоку понравится фильм.

Шерлок подумал, что собирается полюбить всё, что делает Джона таким счастливым.

Они расстались слишком рано. Шерлок мог бы разговаривать с Джоном до тех пор, пока миссис Хадсон не закроет кафе, но Джону нужно было работать.

Вернувшись домой и сев в кресло, Шерлок задумался о Джоне и о том, как круто изменилась его жизнь всего за один день.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *McFuckerton в оригинале. Я попыталась сохранить игру слов. Значение слова fuck вы и так все знаете, но мы уже близки к той статье, о которой я писала раньше. Приставка Mc (сын) в английских фамилиях означает принадлежность к тому или иному роду, фамилии. Призвана показать высокую принадлежность и родовитость носителя.


	2. Chapter 2

_Последние восемь месяцев я считала, что всё,  
На что способна любовь — это страдания.  
После чего любовь заканчивается.  
Но в среду в кафе я поняла, что всё может начаться снова._

Теребя воротник рубашки и отчаянно пытаясь не обращать внимания на голос в глубине сознания, который в панике кричал ему бежать, Шерлок стоял на пороге квартиры Джона.

Виктор накричал бы на него за опоздание, обозвал бы идиотом или оскорбил бы чем-нибудь поунизительнее. Шерлок покачал головой, пытаясь выбросить из головы дурные мысли. Не стоит думать об этом сейчас, перед встречей с Джоном.

Вытащив из кармана запищавший телефон, Шерлок почувствовал, как что-то сдавило его грудь, когда увидел имя Джона на экране.

**«Привет! Звонок не работает, так что просто напиши мне, когда придёшь. ДУ»**

Шерлок уставился на телефон, ожидая, что дальше последует какая-то резкая фраза, но, к его удивлению, больше никаких сообщений не было. Ему пришлось напомнить себе, что Джон — не Виктор, Джон не сделает ничего подобного.

**«Я здесь. ШХ»**

**«Здорово! Сейчас спущусь. ДУ»**

За те полторы минуты, которые потребовались Джону, чтобы появиться в дверях, Шерлок почти сбежал около шести раз. Но тут Джон наконец-то спустился, его глаза блестели, а лицо расплылось в очаровательной улыбке, и комок тошноты, образовавшийся в горле Шерлока, начал понемногу слабеть.  
— Эй! Заходи, не обращай внимания на запах, в одной из соседних квартир умерла хозяйка, и приезжала клининговая служба, чтобы все убрать, — в глубине души Шерлоку стало любопытно. — Пожилая дама жила одна, родственников у неё не было, поэтому потребовалось несколько дней, чтобы люди заметили, что что-то не так. Мне даже пришлось наорать на домовладельца, потому что в конце концов вонь стала просто невыносимой, — Джон повёл Шерлока наверх по небольшой лестнице, рассказывая о доме и соседях.

Джон жил на третьем этаже в крошечной квартирке, которая состояла из кухни, ванной и совмещённой со спальней гостиной. Вся площадь квартиры была меньше, чем половина жилья Шерлока, да и личных вещей здесь было крайне мало.  
— Прости, немного тесновато. Не могу позволить себе арендовать большую квартиру, — Джон пожал плечами, смущённо потирая затылок. Улыбнувшись и подмигнув Шерлоку, Джон повернулся в сторону кухни, и мальчишеская улыбка вернулась на его лицо.  
— Тебе не следует извиняться, в самом деле. Стоит признать, это довольно ловкий трюк. — Улыбка Джона из мальчишеской превратилась в слегка растерянную, и от смущения Шерлок слегка покраснел, поскольку изначально не собирался высказывать эту мысль вслух, но теперь, когда он начал, у него не было никакой возможности сбежать. — Я… Я имею в виду, что… Обычно я жду третьего свидания, прежде чем соглашусь с кем-то переспать, — Джон моргнул, и Шерлок тут же пожалел о своих словах. Он уже собрался взять их обратно, когда в крохотной квартирке раздался весёлый смех.

Шерлок наблюдал за тем, как Джон смеётся, и спустя несколько секунд он уже сам улыбался во весь рот, видя, что от смеха Джон схватился за живот и согнулся пополам. Шерлок уже много лет не видел, чтобы кто-нибудь так смеялся над его словами, и не мог представить себе зрелища прекраснее. Наконец, Джон взял себя в руки, вытер слёзы в уголках глаз и тихо хихикнул.  
— Чёрт возьми, и милый, и смешной, как мне так повезло? — Шерлок покраснел, уставился в пол и нервно прикусил нижнюю губу. — Ты любишь какао? Не могу смотреть «Белое Рождество» без чашки какао.

Джон установил телевизор так, чтобы они могли сидеть на кровати, свернувшись под одеялом калачиком и прислонившись к стене. Фильм был довольно интересным, с приятной картинкой и приличной музыкой. Несколько раз Шерлок ловил себя на том, что смеётся вместе с Джоном.

Где-то на середине просмотра у Шерлока зазвонил телефон, и имя, высветившееся на экране, заставило его грудь болезненно сжаться.  
— Прости, я… Я должен… Я должен ответить, — он неловко пробормотал извинения, высвобождаясь из груды одеял и отвечая на вызов. — Алло?  
— Шерли, слушай, я тут подумал о том, что ты сказал мне на днях…  
— Виктор, я… Я не могу сейчас разговаривать…  
— Что? Почему не можешь? Очередная грустная дрочка в одиночестве? — Шерлок покраснел, обхватив себя руками и отведя взгляд в сторону.  
— Нет, я… Эээ… Вообще-то, я на свидании, — безжалостно холодный и лицемерный смех Виктора заставил Шерлока вздрогнуть.  
— Как-будто кто-то захочет с тобой встречаться. Серьёзно, если ты так сильно по мне скучаешь… — Шерлок ахнул, когда телефон вырвали у него из рук, а Джон отвернулся и нажал кнопку громкой связи.  
— Ш-Шерлок! Господи, только не сейчас. Я только что кончил! — Джон застонал, бросая на Шерлока озорной взгляд и улыбаясь. Телефон при этом он держал так, чтобы Шерлок не смог его выхватить. Шерлок отчаянно пытался вернуть телефон, его голова шла кругом от паники, а щёки горели так, словно всё тело реагировало на звуки, издаваемые Джоном.  
— Кто это? — В голосе Виктора звучала ярость, и Шерлок ощутил вспышку вины, которую не мог объяснить даже самому себе.  
— Меня зовут Джон… Шерлок… Блядь, прямо здесь, да… Кто это?  
— Виктор. Парень Шерлока, — перестав сопротивляться, Джон повернулся к Шерлоку, в его глазах читались смущение и боль.  
— Парень? — Шерлок покачал головой, чувствуя, как напряглись его мышцы, когда он наконец понял, чего добивается Виктор. — Забавно, он не упоминал тебя. Хотя, он упоминал какого-то бедного старого болвана, которого трахал. Ну разве он не великолепен? Ладно, Маркус или как тебя там… — Джон подмигнул Шерлоку, одними губами произнося «прости», а потом вдруг потянулся к кудряшкам на его голове.

Упав на колени, Шерлок издал смущенный стон, эхом разнёсшийся по комнате.  
— Охуеть… — Прошептал Джон, не отпуская волосы Шерлока, но слегка ослабляя хватку. Шерлок избегал взгляда, его щёки порозовели от смущения. — Слушай, Руфус, я… Ах… Мне придётся положить трубку. Он чертовски ненасытный, да? О, да! — Сбросив звонок, Джон отпустил волосы Шерлока и отодвинулся назад, чтобы дать ему немного личного пространства.

Шерлок стоял, дрожа всем телом, его глаза наполнились слезами. Предчувствуя нежелание Джона продолжать вечер, Шерлок потянулся за пальто. Виктор всегда находил отвратительным то, как выглядит его причёска.  
— Прошу прощения, наверное, мне стоит уйти, — Шерлок потянулся за телефоном, но Джон крепко сжал его и, покачав головой, сунул в задний карман. — Джон…  
— Мы не досмотрели фильм, — моргнув, Шерлок посмотрел на Джона, и, ожидая неизбежное и привычное оскорбление в свою сторону, почувствовал волну неуверенности. — Что случилось? Я сказал тебе, что мы посмотрим «Белое Рождество», и мы это сделаем. Если только ты не хочешь заняться чем-то другим?

Подсознание Шерлока прояснилось, и внезапно всё стало ясно. Джона влекло к нему. Ему было всё равно, что Шерлок немного странный, что он помешан на пчёлах и любит, когда ласкают его кудряшки. Джона не волновало, что у Шерлока был омерзительный бывший партнёр, который так сильно ранил его, что, вероятно, ему понадобятся годы, чтобы восстановиться.

Джон хотел быть с Шерлоком, встречаться с ним и появляться с ним на публике. Он хотел узнать о Шерлоке всё. Казалось, он даже был возбуждëн непроизвольным звуком, который вырвался у Шерлока несколько мгновений назад. Джон не возражал против его знаний и опыта, напротив, он находил их забавными.

Джон — не Виктор.

Сбросив пальто и приблизившись к Джону, Шерлок решительно поцеловал его, на что Джон, издав удивлённый, но полный нежности стон, с силой сжал его бёдра, притянул Шерлока ещё ближе и углубил поцелуй.


End file.
